Adults May Also Use Comfort Objects
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Si la vida es sueño y hay vida tras la muerte... También habrá vida tras lograr sus sueños. Lo único que necesitaban era esperar el tiempo justo para poder iniciar esta nueva vida. Y el tiempo, finalmente, ha llegado.


**Adults may also use comfort objects**

La única voz que podía escucharse en el aula era la de la profesora mientras les relataba el tema en el cual se encontraban pero la cercanía a la hora de salida sumándole el hecho de que era el último día antes de dar comienzo las vacaciones y sí, era del todo normal el seguir dando material nuevo incluso el último día hasta el último minuto.

—Muy bien, y esto ha sido todo por ahora. No os olvidéis— como si algo así pudiera ser posible teniéndola como profesora— de realizar la redacción de cuarenta páginas sobre Kahira y la Era del Cielo; y las dos traducciones de los textos que os he entregado al empezar la clase.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer ninguno de los alumnos se quejó por aquellos ejercicios puesto que, de no querer pasar por ellos, no habrían elegido esta _carrera_.

—Hablando del _Cielo_— empezó a decir un muchacho de lacio cabello negro que no debía superar, como la mayoría, los doce años—. ¿Es cierto que la Mugiwara no ichimi ascendió hasta la isla del cielo llamada Skypiea usando la Knock Up Stream, Nico-sensei?

Todos fijaron su atenta mirada en el rostro sereno de su profesora. Era de conocimiento público que su profesora, Nico Robin, había sido, ¿o aún lo era? puesto que este detalle no estaba del todo claro, parte de la tripulación de los Mugiwara.

—Aún estamos en clase, Ico-chan— le recordó Robin ganándose un lamento general que le hizo mucha gracia—; pero sí, es cierto que ese fue el método usado para subir al Cielo por parte de Luffy.

—¡Pero eso es una locura! Siempre que hay noticias sobre la Knock Up Stream es para contar cuantos muertos hubo por su culpa.

Aquello aún pareció hacerle más gracia a Robin, para desconcierto de sus alumnos.

—¡Nico-sensei!— la llamó una muchacha de cabellos rojizos con las puntas negras alzando la mano en alto—. ¿Cómo es que su cabeza sigue estando en busca y captura?

—Es verdad. Tenía entendido que el nuevo gobierno… bueno, el actual gobierno, había ofrecido una amnistía a una buena cantidad de kaizoku-dan y contando con todo lo que hicieron los Mugiwara me parece muy raro el que no les indultaran a pesar de que Monkey D. Luffy se hubiera convertido en el Kaizoku-Ou.

Esto mismo, dicho con otras palabras, fue repetido por varios alumnos más.

—Todos los millones que dan por la cabeza de la sensei son un extra a ganar para librarse de los exámenes— bromeaba un chico con la cabeza rapada salvo por una coleta en la base de su nuca.

—¡Cierra la boca, bakayarou!— le espetó, junto a un cachete en la cabeza, una niña cuya melena castaña llevaba recogida en tres voluminosas coletas—. Solamente a ti se te podría ocurrir decir semejante barbaridad.

—¿Pensando en cobrar mi cabeza, Kasumu-chan?— le preguntó Robin antes de permitirle replicarle a la niña.

—No, no, por supuesto que no. Solamente que estoy de acuerdo en que es extraño que aquellos que hicieron más que nadie en la Gran Confrontación sigan estando en busca y captura.

—Aunque, a pesar de ello, usted no hace nada por ocultar su identidad, ¿cómo es posible entonces que nadie venga a por usted, Nico-sensei?— preguntó otra de las alumnas de Robin.

Uno habría pensado que preguntas como estas ya se las habrían hecho al poco tiempo de que comenzar a dar clases pero podía ser que por respeto, o miedo, se hubieran mordido la lengua hasta ahora que ya había mucha más confianza.

—En primer lugar debo decir que, como a muchos otros, también se le fue otorgado un indulto a los Mugiwara pero eso no fue algo que recibió con mucho agrado Luffy porque no le parecía muy correcto el que un kaizoku, sobre todo el Kaizoku-Ou no pudieran considerarlo un kaizoku por culpa de dicho perdón— el recuerdo resultaba tan nítido como si estuviera contando algo que ocurrió minutos antes—. Digamos que el indulto no duró mucho tiempo— añadió entre risas—. Y el motivo por el que no oculto mi identidad es porque ya viví muchos años de esa manera. Años muy duros por los que ahora no tengo por qué pasar. Además, ¿quién se atrevería a tratar de cobrar mi cabeza? Siempre pensé que ese tipo de recompensas desorbitadas resultaban del todo contraproducentes porque nadie se atrevería a tratar de conseguir la cabeza de alguien si esta se encuentra valorada por encima de los seiscientos millones. Vale que sirve para exponer la peligrosidad que representa ese individuo pero echa para atrás a quienes quisieran cobrar recompensas.

—Pero la suya no es de seiscientos millones— dijo uno de los alumnos.

—Es cierto. Su cabeza solamente vale ciento noventa y cinco millones— dijo otro—. ¿Y a qué viene una cifra tan extraña?

Robin alzó las manos delante suya negando con la cabeza.

—A mí no me miréis que no es cosa mía— dijo sin perder su amplia sonrisa.

—¿Cuál ha sido la batalla más interesante en la que ha participado, Nico-sensei?

Robin no pudo evitar el reír al verse inmersa en todas estas preguntas cuando se suponía que la clase estaba a punto de terminar. ¿Por qué no había terminado aún? A este paso tendría que echarlos fuera de clase.

—¿La más interesante?— tenía que hacer memoria porque fueron muchas batallas y peleas pero hubo una muy curiosa y particular. Además de importante para su senchou—. Podría decir que la que nos enfrentó contra la Akagami Kaizoku-dan del Yonkou Akagami Shanks.

Por supuesto que habían oído hablar de Akagami Shanks pero eso de que se hubieran enfrentado a los Mugiwara era nuevo.

—¿Por qué os enfrentasteis a ellos, Nico-sensei?

¿Por qué? Esa había sido la misma pregunta que algunos de los nakama de Luffy le habían hecho cuando este les anunció que se enfrentarían contra los Akagami Kaizoku-dan.

—Nuestro senchou había conocido a Akagami Shanks cuando tenía incluso menos años que vosotros. Se hicieron buenos amigos, tomodachi, y Luffy ya le dejó bien claro que quería ser no solamente un kaizoku si no que se convertiría en el próximo Kaizoku-Ou después de Gol D. Roger. Akagami le entregó su mugiwaraboushi a Luffy para que se lo cuidase mientras trataba de alcanzar su sueño— los labios de Robin se curvaron en una sonrisa—; pero había algo más en su promesa. Le había prometido que juntaría a una tripulación mucho mejor que la del propio Akagami. ¿Y qué mejor manera de demostrar que sus nakama eran mejores que los de Akagami que en un enfrentamiento? Decir que fue interesante sería quedarse corto— Robin se apoyó, sentándose ligeramente, contra su escritorio frente a la clase que miraban para ella expectantes—. Continuará.

No pudo evitar el reírse al ver las caras de desconcierto que se le pusieron a sus alumnos antes de que empezaran a reaccionar y protestasen. Por suerte para Robin sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de las clases y el comienzo de las vacaciones.

—Ya podéis iros y disfrutar de vuestro tiempo— estaba claro que no les contaría nada más.

Poco a poco la clase se fue vaciando de alumnos, ninguno de los cuales se marchó sin despedirse de Robin y desearle buenas vacaciones a ella también, hasta que solamente se quedó ella… y un último alumno.

—¿No tienes prisa por dejar atrás las clases, Teiki-chan?

Un muchacho de piel tostada por el sol y un cabello rubio de paja que llevaba en un recogido en forma de interrogación, siendo su cabeza el punto de la misma, como respuesta a su propio nombre: Teiki. Que se podía traducir como "plantear una pregunta".

—Antes dijo que nadie iría a por usted debido a su recompensa pero no creo que eso sea impedimento suficiente para que el Gobierno y la Marina no mande a sus más altos cargos a por usted sabiendo donde se encuentra, Nico-sensei.

Robin pasó los dedos acomodándose el flequillo mientras sus ojos castaños reflejaban un brillo celeste en ellos.

—¿Tu pregunta?

—¿Por qué no tratan siquiera de detenerla si es alguien tan peligrosa?

Aún ahora resonaban en sus oídos las palabras de su nakama que luego fueron refrendadas por el resto de los Mugiwara ante el nuevo Gobierno y altos cargos de la Marina. Justo el momento previo a que Luffy dejase sin efecto el indulto ofrecido por el Gobierno.

—El peligro que represento, y que ya no es tal luego de tanto tiempo transcurrido por diversos motivos que no vienen al caso, no se puede comparar al que se produciría si Gobierno o Marina tratan de atraparme.

Aquello se suponía que tenía que sonar peligroso pera para Teiki no lo hacía y por ello no lo entendía.

—¿Cuál es ese peligro, Nico-sensei?

Los labios de Robin formaron una amplia sonrisa que destilaba peligro por toda su longitud mientras te retaba a que te atrevieses a dar tu último paso en este mundo.

—Que todo en este mundo es susceptible de ser cortado, Teiki-san— por un instante pareció como si ante los ojos del muchacho se encontrase una criatura titánica imponente—. Todo.

Lo que aquellas palabras significaban, lo que insinuaban, resultaba del todo imposible, ¿verdad? ¿Qué peligro podía ser mayor que el que se suponía que Nico Robin representaba como la destrucción del Mundo? Una destrucción mucho más rápida del Mundo.

_¿Cortar el Mundo? ¡Eso no puede hacerse! ¡Es imposible! ¿Verdad?_

—¿Qué…?

Había querido preguntarle a qué se refería con aquello pero su pregunta no pudo pasar del correspondiente "Qué" del inicio antes de perder el habla cuando una agobiante sensación de tortuoso miedo lo rodeó por completo engulléndolo al instante. Fue como perder todo calor de su vida allí mismo mientras se le iba acercando lo más terrible del Mundo con la que su joven mente era capaz de advertirle para tratar de salvarle. En cualquier momento se le aflojaría la vejiga y se orinaría allí mismo cuando de pronto…

¡Smack!

El sonido del manotazo resonó en la silencia aula antes de que Teiki recuperase el aliento que se le había quedado atrapado a medio camino en su garganta. Al volverse no pudo si no retroceder llegando a tropezarse consigo mismo para caerse al suelo. O lo habría hecho si no hubiera sido por Robin que lo sujetó usando unos cuantos de sus brazos _fleur_ para impedirlo.

—Ya puedes irte, Teiki-chan— y no tenía que decírselo dos veces—. Que pases unas buenas vacaciones.

—Arigatou, Nico-sensei— se despidió el muchacho mientras trataba de no mirar para aquel solitario ojo que parecía estar hecho del mismo acero de aquellas tres katana que llevaba sujetadas en el cinturón. No necesitaba que le dijeran su nombre porque todo el mundo conocía a este hombre. Lo conocían y lo temían a partes iguales—. Que tenga unas buenas vacaciones usted también.

A paso acelerado Teiki abandonó el aula cerrando la puerta tras de sí aunque con la certeza de que aquel trozo de madera no opondría ningún tipo de resistencia ante los cortes de aquellas katana. No pararía hasta llegar a casa y se metería bajo las mantas de su cama hasta que su corazón volviese a latirle a un ritmo normal en lugar de tratar de salírsele por la boca.

—¿Ya estás contento?— pero el tono de Robin más que advertir sonaba divertido—. Has asustado a un pobre chiquillo de doce años. Seguro que ha sido la acción más necesaria por parte del mejor kenshi del mundo para que sepan el peligro que representas.

Zoro se frotó la mano izquierda que había estado descansando sobre sus katana hasta que recibió la cachetada por parte de una mano _fleur_ de Robin. El recuerdo de sufrir esta misma acción la primera vez que se encontraron a bordo del Merry en Whisky Peak tan visible como si lo hubiera vivido ahora mismo.

—Solamente estaba aquí de pie— bufó negando con la cabeza mientras se encaminó hacia Robin—. Ni que tuviera que pedir disculpas por el simple hecho de existir.

Robin entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer a Zoro y averiguar si aquello lo había dicho a sabiendas o fue una simple casualidad. Como sucedía la gran mayor parte de las veces le resultó imposible ir más allá de su rostro firme y sereno.

—No te esperaba… tan pronto— como siempre que hablaba con Zoro la sonrisa de Robin resultaba maliciosamente atractiva y peligrosa—. ¿Cuándo fue que partiste hacia aquí, Zoro?

—Sabes que la culpa es tuya— le replicó con gesto serio que no hizo si no más gracia a Robin.

—¿Mía?— su voz, su risa resultaba música para oídos de Zoro.

—Desde que te conocí no puedo si no perderme en tu busca por ello llegué a la conclusión de que, para llegar hasta ti, no debo ir en tu busca.

Aquello era tan absurdo pero, al mismo tiempo, con toda lógica que Robin no pudo si no reírse ante la, digámosle, astucia por parte de Zoro.

—Pero vas en mi busca, Zoro— le recordó viendo como se acercaba a ella… hasta que pasó de largo. Por un instante Robin se vio completamente sorprendida para luego romper a reír como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía—. ¿Ves? En mi busca— repitió Robin mientras Zoro giraba el pomo de una puerta que se encontraba en un lateral a la derecha del escritorio.

Tras Zoro la figura de Robin, sin dejar de sonreírle, se deshizo en una lluvia de pétalos de sakura mientras ante él se encontró con Robin sentada tras otro escritorio mientras terminaba de escribir algo en una hoja que junto a otras cientos de ellas formaban el más meticuloso estudio sobre la historia que nadie antes hubiera plasmado para ser leído. Tras guardar aquella nueva hoja en su carpeta correspondiente y esta, a su vez, guardada en una caja de seguridad fabricada por el mismísimo Franky y resistente a su nakama la Dorobou Neko Nami.

—Me encontraste— le dijo poniéndose en pie y yendo al encuentro de su nakama—. Siempre me encuentras, Zoro.

Con esto Robin se fundió en un abrazo con Zoro disfrutando de aquel contacto que tanto había echado de menos durante estos últimos doscientos diecisiete días de separación. Demasiado tiempo separados pero no el suficiente para que pudiera llegar a olvidarse de la calidez que proyectaba, del aroma de su cuerpo… ¿de su sabor?

—No deberías hacer esperar por tanto tiempo a una mujer, Zoro— le susurró al oído antes de atraparle el lóbulo entre sus dientes para empezar a chupárselo.

Las manos que descansaban acariciando su espalda descendieron para levantarla por sus caderas de manera que Robin pudo entrelazar sus piernas en la cintura del kenshi que los llevó a ambos hasta detenerse frente al escritorio en donde Robin se dejó sentar.

—No eres solamente una mujer, Robin— le recordó Zoro besándole el largo y esbelto cuello de la morena de ojos castaños—. ¿Y no es que cuánto más tiempo separados el reencuentro se vuelve mucho más _interesante_?

—Cierto, pero no me importaría un poco de… ¿cuánto de interesante?— había algo en la manera en que se lo había dicho que la hacía creer había algo más bajo dicha palabra.

—¿Por qué estabas asustando al niño de antes?

Menuda manera de cambiar de tema, ¿verdad?

—¿Asustando? Solamente le dije la verdad, Zoro— las piernas de Robin, las suyas propias, recorrían la espalda de su nakama antes de meterse bajo su túnica para un poco de contacto piel contra piel—. Todo es susceptible de ser cortado… como bien dejaste claro cuando hiciste aquel agujero en la Red Line.

Zoro tumbó a Robin sobre el escritorio, que de pronto se encontró totalmente vacío de los útiles y pertenencias que habitualmente, hace menos de un minuto incluso, se encuentran sobre él. El poder de la Hana Hana no mi también es útil para este tipo de situaciones.

—Vaya, pensé que ibas a decir cuando corté aquella piedra en forma de cubo en finas lonchas— le replicó mientras le ofrecía una diabólica, y retadora, sonrisa.

—No el mejor momento para traer este tema a conversación, Zoro— le advirtió Robin con voz controlada pero en la que se notaba cierta tensión.

—¿No? Yo diría que es el mejor momento para ello. Ya sabes cuanto me encanta cuando te encuentras enardecida— con cuidados y lentos movimientos Zoro fue deshaciéndole el nudo de la cinta que mantenía la blusa de Robin cerrada. El nudo fue sencillo y muy interesante era ver como aquella cinta iba siendo removida de manera en que la blusa se iba abriendo para dejar cada vez más a la vista el torso de Robin—. Y tampoco es que hubiera dañado la información de la piedra porque la corté por donde no había nada inscrito.

Eso mismo era lo que le había dicho en aquel entonces y no había logrado mitigar el ardor que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Robin. Un ardor que llevó las cosas a otros niveles entre ellos dos pero que no pudieron dejar bien claro hasta que tuvieron un instante a solas apartados de sus nakama y sin el peligro en el que se encontraban en aquellos momentos.

—Se trataba de un objeto de ochocientos años de antigüedad y tú te dedicaste a cortarlo cual embutido en una charcutería— y Zoro tuvo la desfachatez de reírse ante semejante comparación—. No tiene gracia, Zoro.

—Desde mi punto de vista sí— le dijo con su media sonrisa.

Al instante sus posiciones se invirtieron de manera que era Zoro el que descansaba boca arriba sobre el escritorio con Robin a horcajadas sobre él. Su intensa mirada desmenuzándolo por completo en lugar de desnudarlo.

—No, no tiene gracia.

Mientras que la Robin _Fleur_ vestía unos jeans y un jersey holgado que dejaba sus hombros a la vista, a lo que se sumaban unas zapatillas de lo más simples, Robin llevaba puesto, además de la blusa rosada, una faldita plisada lo suficientemente larga para poder llevarla ante sus infantes alumnos pero igualmente corta para impedirle el inclinarse hacia delante hasta quedar en paralelo con el suelo, noventa grados con sus largas piernas, puesto que se le levantaría lo suficiente para mostrar algo más que la manera en que su liguero sujetaba sus medias, unas preciosas medias oscuras con estampados florales. Los zapatos de fino pero alto tacón eran el toque fetiche final.

Sus dedos subieron por aquellas medias para luego ocultarse bajo el pliegue de la falda agarrando sus carnales nalgas.

—Debes ponerle más empeño, Robin— ella humedeció los labios al sentir como aquellas manos la liberaron solamente para bajarle la corta cremallera de su falda—. Y que conste que no corté la Red Line por donde quería en primer lugar.

—Porque a Luffy no le gustaba el que unieras el final del Shin Sekai con el inicio de Grand Line puesto que, de esa manera, terminarías con la ilusión de aventuras de todos aquellos que entrasen en Grand Line por primera vez puesto que ya tendrían el final allí mismo— arrodillada sobre Zoro la falda no pudo ir más allá que lo permitido por el cuerpo del kenshi. Por lo que Robin se reclinó sobre él para poder levantar las piernas una después de la otra y así quitarse la falda.

—Por ello me dejó cortar la Red Line justo al lado del archipiélago Shaboady. Encima de la isla Gyojin.

—Luego de hacer que todos partieran en el Noah— le recordó Robin—. Evacuar la isla antes de la llegada de la Marina facilitó lo que sucedió después.

Uno pensaría que todo salió bien y sin ningún tipo de contratiempo pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Hubo que desalojar no solamente el archipiélago Shaboady si no las bases de la Marina presentes en la zona, tanto en Grand Line como en el Shin Sekai. Lo mismo sucedió con Mariejoa puesto que las acciones por parte de Luffy, anunciadas con horas de adelanto, afectarían a dicha ciudad de manera irremediable.

—Para que luego, durante el paso por el túnel recién creado, le diera por golpearlo **con todas sus fuerzas** estando a punto de hundirnos a todos si no fuera porque Laboon nos logró sacar primero— Zoro negó al recordar dicho momento.

—Madame Shyarly había predicho que Luffy acabaría destruyendo la isla Gyojin— sentenció Robin con total naturalidad mientras dejaba a Zoro sin la parte superior de su ropa de manera que complementaban la desnudez del otro—. Ella fue la primera persona que _vio_ al próximo Kaizoku-Ou.

—Pero ya no era la isla Gyojin nada más que de palabra puesto que la Marina la había tomado en un intento por apoderarse de la princesita. Por lo menos fue un excelente ejemplo para dejar claro que no se debía meter con el nuevo Kaizoku-Ou— habían emigrado a la superficie hacía tiempo—. Y casi enfermaste por lo que Luffy hizo.

Tanta historia en aquel lugar y destruido de semejante manera obligó a que Robin se mantuviera firme acatando la decisión y órdenes de su senchou.

—Las órdenes del senchou no se pueden ignorar.

—No, no se pueden ignorar— repitió Zoro terminando de abrir la blusa de Robin que la dejó caer de sus hombros deslizándose por su espalda. Una de sus mano _fleur_ la quitó de en medio mientras otras se estaban encargando de quitarle el pantalón a Zoro—. Incluso aquellas que se inmiscuyen en nuestras vidas.

—¿No son todas así?— preguntó Robin sonriendo mientras estiraba su cuerpo desperezándolo y pasando sus finos dedos por entre su larguísima melena azabache.

La mano de Zoro acarició el cuerpo que se le ofrecía ante él pasando desde uno de sus hermosos senos hasta terminar sobre su vientre en donde se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para que Robin cubriera dicha mano con una propia.

Sus cabezas siempre tendrán un precio pero nadie era tan loco para tratar de cobrarlos, sobre todo porque los suficientemente locos para hacerlo pertenecían a su misma tripulación y los llamaban nakama.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Zoro? Ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de esta parte de la vida. De la responsabilidad que te provoca.

—Siempre has sido toda una romántica, Robin— irguiéndose hasta quedar sentado reclinó a Robin sobre sus piernas de manera que le permitió poder besar su vientre con tanta delicadeza que pudo sentir como sus ojos castaños se volvían cristalinos al humedecerse a causa de unas inesperadas lágrimas.

—No me gusta el tener que repetirme y ya te dije como desmembraría todo tu cuerpo en vida y arrojaría cada uno de los sanguinolentos pedazos en cada uno de los mares por los que hemos navegado, Zoro.

Atrayéndola hacia él le plantó un beso tan intenso que sería capaz de sofocar cualquier otro placer terrenal.

—Ahora sí que reconozco a la onna de la que estoy enamorado— le susurró a los labios de Robin—. Serás una madre asombrosa, Robin.

—¿Entonces te toca a ti el ser el padre irresponsable?— le provocó con su media sonrisa tan maliciosamente sexy.

Zoro puso cara de estar pensando en algo con gran detenimiento.

—Cuando pueda levantar una katana sin ninguna dificultad probará si es el camino de la katana el que recorrerá en su vida— dijo con gran seriedad.

—¿Y sí no es así?— aquella mirada siempre parecía ir más allá de lo que podía verse a simple vista—. ¿Te sentirías defraudado porque no siga tu camino, Zoro?

El peliverde negó con firmeza.

—Claro que no. Se trata de su vida y no de la mía. Estoy seguro de que vivirá su vida tal y como quiera. Además de que el amigo de Luffy ha demostrado que con un solo brazo se pueden hacer cosas importantes— añadió con diabólica sonrisa.

—Podríamos enmarcar su brazo y colgarlo en la sala de estar, o ponerlo sobre la chimenea— dijo Robin con total naturalidad mientras recorría el torso de Zoro con la yema de sus dedos—. Estoy segura de que quedaría muy bien ahí expuesto.

—No puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento aunque, para que pueda darse, primero tenemos que tenerlo; y con tenerlo me refiero tanto a un niño como a una niña. Incluso ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Eso estaría muy bien porque si ambos perdieran sus brazos podían perder el opuesto y juntos tener los dos— la seriedad con la que hablaba de este tema iba en total oposición a la sangrienta y violenta naturaleza del tema a tratar.

—Les irá muy bien en la vida.

Robin asintió las palabras de Zoro.

—¿Cómo no si nacerán de la unión de nuestro amor?

El beso que le ofreció Robin fue el inicio de la llegada de una nueva vida a este mundo bajo el amor y protección de dos personas que eran considerados diablos, un oni y una akuma, por el Mundo pero que se amaban con el más puro de los sentimientos.

Todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir cuando se encontraban juntos un en el abrazo del otro sintiendo la preocupación, el cariño y el amor que se profesaban mutuamente llenar toda su existencia.

¿Quién podría haberse imaginado que incluso los demonios podían acurrucarse abrazados luego de hacer el amor?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
